1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to amplifiers for beepers.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A typical beeper user carries the portable, battery-operated device with him during the day and when he arrives at his or her home, the beeper is usually one of the first items that are removed from the user. Not infrequently, a beeper goes off and the user cannot hear it because he or she is in another room or in another remote area. The annunciators or alarms conventionally found in beepers fail to address this problem. One of these reported usages is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,030 where annunciators and LED alarms are disclosed. However, it does not disclose a housing for receiving beepers and generating a louder signal or in any way interfacing with a conventional telephone set.
Also, it is now common to find car alarms activators with paging devices to alert a user of the violation of his or her alarm system. These devices are limited by the audible or visual signal generated that requires the user to be in the proximity of the paging device.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.